Chiu Chiu Train!
by ZanyMonkey
Summary: Fifteen years can change a person. But by how much? Kazumi and Chisame meet on the train without even a slight thought in their minds about the other.
1. Chapter 1

What's this? Something else?

Yep! This is an idea I had based off of Chisame's and Kazumi's Negima! Reunion chapters.

**Which you do not have to read to get what is going on.**

**I hope. **

Why does it have such a ridiculous title?

Because I was thinking: _What is the most ridiculous yet relevant title I can give it...?_

I wanted to write more about the two in the Reunion, but I wanted to try and make everyone as equal as I could…

Updates, you ask? Expect every Wednesday and Friday. It was meant to go up yesterday, but...things...happened...

Oh yea, fifteen years in the future……TIME TRAVEL GO!

-Zany

----------

**Chapter 1: Separated**

It had been are a hard day for the photographer. Nothing seemed worth taking a picture of anymore.

If it was, it had already been done. Whether it was a symbolic picture of ornaments arranged in a way one has never thought or just nature being as beautiful as always.

"…a city, really…you'd think it would have something…" She whispered to herself with a force chuckle.

She continued to walk up the stairs to her apartment, with an empty camera in her hand. As she came closer and closer to her fifth floor apartment a loud bass beat was heard.

"…you gotta be kidding me…" Her messy red hair bounced as she ran to her apartment door, she fiddled with her keys trying to find the right one. She threw the door open.

She saw a party taking place in her apartment.

"…I hate living with five people…" she pushed by the masses of people, trying to get to her space of the apartment.

"Kazuuu…!" A drunken slur came from her right.

"Oh god!" Kazumi turned to face her drunken roommate, "Why are you throwing a party? At five in the afternoon? And you're already smashed!"

"Hm?" His eyes looked at all but her, "Oh, party…Cuz I'm kewl. Thaz y." He spit at her, accidentally of course.

"Gah," She pushed his reeking body back, "…call me once this thing is over!" She spat back, knowing her words were soon to be forgotten amongst girls and booze.

"Mhm. I'l bee sher to doo soo." He staggered off, back into the crowd.

Kazumi left and slammed the door behind her; it went to the beat of the loud music. Her anger went unnoticed.

"Damn them…" She scratched her head and sigh, "I guess…I'll go take one more look at the park…"

----

It had been a hard day for the model. Every outfit seemed the same and pictures of her never stood out.

If it did, it was too perverse for her tastes. Maybe not for her audience, but she would prefer not to have dirty pictures of her on the internet.

Even though some may consider what she does perverse, her pictures were, usually, rather clean.

"…a net idol is an_ idol_ not a porn star…" she tossed the pictures on her bed. She lived alone, living off the money she had made.

Alone.

"What to do…" She lay on her bed, along with the old pictures. "Maybe…" She quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"…Chisame?" a doubtful voice was heard. Behind it, a loud bass beat.

"Hey! I was wondering if you could do anything!" Chisame leaped up.

Calling her secretary to 'hang out' was desperate.

"Do you need something? Because I have…a thing I need to get to…"

"Oh, well…" She frowned, "N-never mind, I was just calling to see if the photo shoot tomorrow was still on…"

"Uh, yeah…why wouldn't it be?" she was greeted with anger, apparently disturbing someone from a party was a crime, "Wait, did you insult the photographer again? Dammit Chisame!"

"No!" She was offended herself now, "Plus, the last one deserved it! Making me pose like that!"

"It doesn't matter! Look I got to go!"

"Fine, but don't come back to me again, or call me! You're fired!" She yelled and hung up the phone. Then she replayed the little chat in her mind.

"I wasn't too harsh…was I?" Chisame was frustrated. "Great…no secretary and…no friends…" She finished with a whisper.

"I'll just walk it off…"

-------

Both purchased a ticket, precisely three minutes from each other.

Both boarded the same train, precisely fifteen minutes from each other.

Both chose the same car, precisely ten rows apart.

"Where am I going…?" Chisame sighed as she looked out the window at the moving world. "I guess that coffee shop…" She leaned back in her seat.

She was wearing casual clothing, a blue t-shirt with Chiu in a bathing suit on it and faded jeans. Her hair was up and her glasses shined.

"Why would I want coffee at this hour?" She looked at her watch, "…whatever…I'll just get something to eat…"

The doors opened and shut quickly, no delays. The train continued on its way.

"…next stop…" She whispered, _I better stop talking to myself or I'm going to look crazy…_She smiled, poking fun at herself.

Chisame got up and looked around the train, her stop was coming up.

She saw a peculiar mess of red hair popping up from a seat. Without knowing it, she began to observe the person more and more.

Stepping closer and closer.

The poor girl was asleep, _probably missed her stop too…guess I should go and…!_

"Ka-Kazumi?!" Chisame stepped back once she realized who it was.

"J…just five mo' minutes…" Too bad she was asleep. This infuriated Chisame.

"H-" She caught herself, _just calm down Chisame…don't screw it up before you even talk to her…_She seated herself next to Kazumi and gently shook her "Hey…Kazumi?"

"W-wha…?" Her eyes fluttered open to an older version of Chisame, she had to be dreaming, "Chiu? Why am I dreaming about Chiu?"

"It's me! Chisame! Not _Chiu_!" Emphasis on the 'Chiu.'

"Really?!" Kazumi sat back, observing, "…You look exactly the same! My god, the years have treated you well!"

"Heh, same to you!" Both embraced, and what an awkward embrace it was.

_Weird…I'm hugging Chisame…she was…unaffectionate…to say the least in high school…_

_Strange…in high school I would want to ring this girl's neck…but instead…I'm hugging her…_

"So…how are-" both began at the same time.

"No wait-" Same time.

"I'm sorry you-" Their timing was uncanny.

"You start." Kazumi and Chisame laughed as once again, they spoke at the same time.

But then the train stopped.

"Dammit…" Chisame got up. "This is my stop…it was nice to see you for a few seconds…" She trailed off and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Kazumi ran after her, "C'mon, let's catch up later then. I know this really cool place…just…uh…give me your number?"

"Heh…" Chisame felt like she was being asked out, "Sure, let me just give you my card…" she reached into her pocket.

"Card?" Kazumi's question was soon answered when Chisame placed a small card labeled 'Chiu Photos!' in her hand. "…you're still Chiu?" She held back her laughter to the greatest of her abilities.

"Sh-shut up!" She blushed, "I have become a huge success if you must know…"

"The doors will be closing shortly-"

"Crap!" Chisame began to run, "I'll be waiting for your call!"

"B-bye!" Kazumi panicked to say good-bye and the girl was gone. She looked back at the card, "That was…interesting…"

Kazumi sat back down and looked out the window, "…wait…" She stood up in surprise, "Shit! I missed my stop!"

---------

P.S. COMBINATION GO! It's one of those...I realized what I should've done after I did it. THANK GOD FOR EDITING. -Zany


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: People**

She held the card in her hand, flipping it between her fingers rather skillfully.

She sat in front of the apartment's lone computer with Chiu's website on the front.

"It's hard to believe she's still Chiu…I thought she would get sick of it…" She got up and starting navigating around the site. Some costumes were nice, with all the years of experience as a net idol; Chisame seemed to only get better.

"…but the photos seem to…lack experience…" Kazumi whispered to herself.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT KAZUMI IS LOOKING AT!" A shout came from behind and startled Kazumi, most likely from Jou Kawaii, the usually drunken roommate. Kazumi was best friends with Jou throughout college with this black hair dark brown eyed scruffy looking man.

"What is she looking at?" said Takamasa Kawaii, a rather timid man. He had dyed his hair a dark red color, to match his dark red eyes. He was Jou's younger brother, fresh out of college. Although, he was nearly six and a half feet, his timid attitude is often surprising to some who think he is one of the scariest people some have met.

"N-Nothing!" Kazumi shouted back, scrabbling to close the site.

"Oh my! It looks dirty!" said Hitomi Yasukawa, a brown eyed and long black hair beauty. She was Kazumi's roommate in college.

"Well, it's not!" Kazumi successfully closed down the site.

"Aw…I wanted to see it…" Oki Inukai sighed, she was the smallest of the group. Standing at around four foot ten, she had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was a friend of Hitomi.

"It w-was nothing! Honest!" Kazumi stood up and yelled at her apartment mates.

"She was totally looking at something dirty!" Eizo Kasai shouted from the back, he was one of Takamasa's friends. He had dyed his hair green which went with his blue eyes.

"Let's look up the web history!" Hitomi leapt for the computer, only to be blocked by Kazumi.

"Wa-wait!" Kazumi tried to fend them off, but failed. Fighting five-on-one did not favor her in any way.

"Ooooh! She's hot!" Oki navigated the site, looking at all of Chiu's wonderful pictures.

"Yea! No wonder Kazumi was looking!" Hitomi chuckled.

"LOOK AT KAZUMI! SHE IS SO RED!" Jou shouted pointing at Kazumi.

Laughter filled the small apartment.

"Dammit, I'm going out!" Kazumi stormed out of the apartment, card still in hand.

Within the hour or so, the laughter died down and was replaced with silence.

"…Does…does anyone think we were too hard on her?" Takamasa said, barely above a whisper.

Silence once again filled the small apartment.

"Psh! No!" Jou said, and began to laugh again, "Oki, move aside, I want to look more!"

----

"Ok…just go with it, you're a sexy sailor…" the photographer continued to spew out professional non-sense.

_Really…he has no idea what he is talking about…_Chisame did what she would always do, make cute poses hoping they would make up for the obscure angles this self-proclaimed professional was using.

"Okay! Take ten everyone! Great job so far, Chiu, change into the next outfit and that should be it for my work."

"Yea, yea…"

"Where's your secretary? I was going to give her my card so I can work with you again."

"Oh…well…she's…kind of fired…" Chisame said embarrassed, "but I guess I'll take your card…" She looked at the name, _Nori Akera…_she then stuffed the card in her pocket, _and now to never look at it again…_

She went into her dressing room and started to undress, the sailor suit, although looking complicated was rather easy to slip out of.

Her phone then began to ring.

"Hello?" Chisame picked up the unfamiliar number.

"H-hey! It's Kazumi!" All of a sudden, it came crashing onto Chisame, she was only in her under garments while talking to Kazumi.

"H-h-hey! Kazumi!"

"…why do you sound nervous?"

"I-I'm at a photo shooting right now…" _that's the ticket…_

"Oooh…" _She sounded disappointed…_"…Well, anyway, I was wondering if we could catch up today. I know this lovely park."

"That's the place you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yep! There's also a nice little deli around there so we can pick up lunch and then just walk around for a little bit!" Kazumi sounded delighted.

"S-sure! I'd love to. Where should I meet you?"

"How about…on the train again, I was headed there before, so It will be fine."

"Okay, same time?"

"Round then I guess…so I'll see you?"

"Yep, I'll be looking forward to it…"

"G-Great! Same! See you!"

"Bye!" Chisame hung up the phone. _Really…there was no reason to be nervous…it's a phone…she can't possibly think I was in my panties…_Her face grew red.

"Why would she even think about me in my panties?!" Chisame shouted to herself.

Behind the dressing room door, shouts the shouts to herself were heard.

"I think we should give her ten more minutes…" One of the crewmen said.

"Y-yea…maybe I should ask for my card back too…"


End file.
